


Форс-мажоры

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Ив Манипенни опаздывает на свидание.





	Форс-мажоры

М вышел из офиса в десять минут седьмого — редкий случай, но в МИ-6 сегодня было на удивление тихо: никаких форс-мажоров, никаких операций повышенной важности, никаких экстренных заседаний ОРК. Секретная служба работала в штатном режиме, и её руководителю не было никакой нужды оставаться в офисе сверхурочно.

— Не задерживайтесь допоздна, мисс Манипенни, — посоветовал он, проходя мимо её стола. — Уверен, вам есть, чем заняться и за стенами этого здания.

Ив улыбнулась в ответ и кокетливо поправила волосы:

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я сегодня иду на свидание. 

М одобрительно хмыкнул и, сняв с вешалки пальто, покинул приёмную.

Без четверти семь Ив закрыла все файлы и вышла из учётной записи. Курсор мыши уже был на кнопке «Завершить работу», когда раздался звонок. На стационарном телефоне горела зелёная кнопка с лаконичной буквой «Q». Ив вздохнула и сняла трубку.

— Ты же ещё не ушла? Брайан отправил тебе заявку на закупку дополнительного оборудования. Только что, — уточнил Кью на всякий случай. — Поставь на него визу, это очень важно. — В его голосе звучало нетерпеливое раздражение. Кью не выносил все эти бюрократические глупости.

— Рабочий день закончился. М уже ушел. Никто не станет обрабатывать твой заказ прямо сейчас. Это не терпит до завтра? — Тем не менее, Ив покорно ввела пароль доступа к своей учётной записи.

— Эта контора работает до одиннадцати, — заявил Кью снисходительно, словно говорил очевидные вещи. — Скажи М, что это срочно! В прошлый раз отсутствие в офисе не помешало ему завизировать тебе новую мебель в приёмную. Большое спасибо, — добавил он, вспомнив о правилах приличия, и повесил трубку.

Заявка включала в себя тридцать четыре пункта, шесть из которых совпадали с запросом, отправленным техотделом на прошлой неделе, и три — с заявкой двухмесячной давности, которую М утверждать наотрез отказался. Если Кью рассчитывал, что Ив второпях этого не заметит, он сильно ошибался.

Внеся соответствующие пометки, Ив распечатала бумаги, убрала их в файл и снова вышла из учётной записи.

Мобильный телефон завибрировал ровно через мгновение после того, как Ив опустила его в сумочку.

— Джеймс.

— Уверен, ты ещё даже не собиралась уходить из офиса.

— Ошибаешься, — ответила Ив с чувством превосходства, проходя по коридору и нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. Она и так уже начинала опаздывать.

— Но ты же всё равно не бросишь меня в беде? — Судя по весёлому голосу, ситуация Бонда была далека от бедственной. — Мне нужно зарегистрироваться на рейс так, чтобы оказаться на месте 7B. Это очень важно для выполнения задания.

— Позвони Кью.

— Этот бездельник куда-то пропал, не дозвониться. Но ты-то всегда на месте.

Ив зажала трубку ухом и вытянула из сумки планшет. 

— Скидывай номер брони, посмотрим, работает ли то приложение, которое Кью установил мне на днях.

— С меня как обычно.

— О нет, Джеймс. Сегодня все услуги по двойному тарифу. Я опаздываю.

— Неужели? И кто же этот счастливчик?

— Ты же шпион, Джеймс. Уверена, ты вычислишь сам.

Разработанное Кью приложение работало безупречно, только вот на то, чтобы в нём разобраться, ушло минут пятнадцать, плюс ещё десять — чтобы перебить регистрацию пассажира, уже успевшего занять место 7B, и посадить туда Бонда. Поддавшись любопытству, Ив пробила данные его будущих соседей и озадаченно хмыкнула: один из них оказался известным международным террористом, летевшим по поддельным документам, другой — вдовой погибшего два месяца назад французского миллиардера. Угадать, кто именно из них заинтересовал Бонда, представлялось затруднительным.

Ив завела машину и досадливо посмотрела на часы. У неё оставалось пять минут, и хотя ехать было недалеко, она явно не успевала вовремя.

Как обычно. А ведь она клялась, что сегодня точно-точно не опоздает. 

Ничего удивительного, что с её работой ни одни отношения не длились дольше полугода.

На парковку у ресторана она зарулила, когда часы показывали без двадцати восемь. Вслед ей донёсся возмущённый гудок машины, которую она лихо подрезала, но Ив лишь высунула из окна руку с характерным жестом. Зато она опоздала всего на десять минут. Десять минут — это не опоздание.

Звонок от Таннера застал её в дверях ресторана. Протянув метрдотелю свой плащ и назвав фамилию, на которую был заказан столик, Ив приложила трубку к уху.

— Надеюсь, у тебя ничего срочного, Билл?

— Прости, я бы не стал тебе звонить без повода, — виновато отозвался он. — Бонд сказал, у тебя свидание? — Ив закатила глаза. И когда только Бонд успел? — М неожиданно назначил на завтра совещание по Карибам, нужны отчёты за последний год. В общей базе чёрт ногу сломит, потому что одни засранцы не считают нужным отчитываться по форме, а другие считают ниже своего достоинства заполнять формы по тем героическим эссе, что нам присылают первые. Я знаю, что на М идут отдельные отчёты и они у тебя есть. Хоть там должен быть порядок! Поможешь?

Ив остановилась у столика и осуждающе посмотрела на своего кавалера, дожидавшегося её с планшетом в руках.

— Конечно, Билл, — преувеличенно жизнерадостно ответила она, опускаясь на стул. — Моё свидание, похоже, отменилось, так что я буду только рада посвятить этот вечер изучению разномастных открыток, присланных нам с Карибских островов за последний год.

— Таннер попросил помочь? — со сложной интонацией спросил её спутник.

— И как ты догадался?

Он озадаченно перевёл взгляд на планшет и обратно на Ив:

— Прости. Ты всегда опаздываешь, и я решил потратить время с пользой. Не думал, что Билл... — Гарет оборвал сам себя и примирительно развёл руками: — Я определённо не планировал испортить нам этот вечер. 

Сказанное мимоходом «нам» согрело неожиданно сильнее, чем Ив готова была себе признаться. 

— Если ты перенесёшь совещание на час позже, я успею сделать всё с утра, — заметила она.

— Используете служебные отношения в личных целях, мисс Манипенни? — добродушно усмехнулся он. — Хорошо, я согласен. Но ты останешься ночевать.

Ив замерла. Это предложение, больше похожее на приказ, застало её врасплох. У них ничего не выйдет. Несколько проведённых вместе ночей и пара свиданий ещё ничего не значили. Она всегда будет опаздывать, задержавшись по очередному рабочему вопросу. Он всегда будет отменять и переносить встречи из-за очередного форс-мажора. И большую часть совместных ночей они будут проводить не в постели, а в офисе, спасая мир от очередного террориста (и заодно от агентов «два ноля»).

И тем не менее...

— Ну если ты так настаиваешь, — словно бы неохотно согласилась она, и улыбка Гарета погасила все её сомнения. Хотя бы на время.


End file.
